


The Kids Don't Stand A Chance

by Sigmund09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Floch bottom!, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: 大学生弗洛克正在和挚友同居。I didn't like the business,But that was at first glance,Your pillow feels so soft now,But still you must advance.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Floch Forster, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	The Kids Don't Stand A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro  
> 两个人有点病

“要吃冰淇淋吗，艾伦？”弗洛克每次看到艾伦在客厅坐着都会这样问。

艾伦从来都不坐在沙发上，他喜欢沙发前面的地毯，这是弗洛克在毕业的时候买给艾伦的毕业礼物。

那时候他也说不准有没有他妈的“毕业礼物”这回事儿，他在商场里喝着最便宜的可乐晃荡，外头热得几乎要晒炸水泥电线杆，然后他就一眼看中了这块长绒的白色地毯。

弗洛克是个穷学生，他把口袋掏了个底朝天，才买下这块地毯。他第一眼看过去就知道，艾伦坐在上面会很好看。

于是弗洛克带着它参加了六月份的毕业典礼，那天好像到处都飘着廉价的彩色纸屑，热气从松软的土里向上蒸腾着，汗水打湿了他租来的廉价西装，衬衫布料让他痒痒的，总是去挠脖子。弗洛克在人群里挤着，怀里搂着厚厚的毯子，一边挠脖子一边看着艾伦作为优秀毕业生在台上讲话。

那时候艾伦的头发已经可以扎起来，弗洛克不知道为什么艾伦选择在最热的天气里留长发，但他也没有问出来，只是做小组作业查资料的时候顺便在YouTube上搜了如何扎马尾和包子头。

艾伦站在台上，顶着烈日，台下毕业生们小声说话的嗡嗡声在他开口之际立马停了下来。弗洛克很骄傲，他的好朋友艾伦·耶格尔在学生中间威信极高，而他，弗洛克·福斯特，和艾伦考进了同一所学校，那些曾经叫他跟班的人都傻了眼，他一想起当时的情景就心情大好，不是因为他用录取通知书狠狠地给了他们一巴掌，弗洛克知道自己有什么能耐，他不需要这些来证明自己，他高兴，因为从那以后大家看着他和艾伦就像看卢克·天行者和汉·索罗**，好像他们在高中里一起干过惊天动地的大事儿，比如往夏迪斯老师的光头上倒墨水、争取到多余的课外活动时间，或者帮着那些前一天晚上抽嗨了的同学躲老师……

弗洛克看着艾伦在台上的样子，他的视力很好，他敢打赌，艾伦脸上一点汗都没出。弗洛克晚上睡不着的时候会冷不丁地开始想奇怪的事情，比如某天晚上，他突然觉得艾伦可以控制自己身体里的所有生理活动，每一块肌肉都恰如其分地动着，他觉得也许这就是为什么艾伦的表情总是控制得很好。现在他觉得，艾伦就连新陈代谢也能控制。

总之他等着一切都结束，然后等待着艾伦和他“优秀的好朋友们”聊完，然后看着艾伦朝他走过来，艾伦只要轻轻一瞟就能瞧见他在哪儿，弗洛克觉得艾伦的确是重视自己的。

“这是给你的礼物。”弗洛克举起包好的地毯晃了晃，艾伦没有要接下来的意思，弗洛克咽了口唾沫，又加了一句，“毕业快乐，艾伦。”

艾伦还是没有接下来，他的手抄在口袋里，稍稍歪着脑袋直视着弗洛克的眼睛说：“你在六月份送长毛地毯给我，弗洛克。”

弗洛克有一点慌张，但他只是舔了舔嘴唇：“嗯哼。”

艾伦点了点头，朝着外头摆摆脑袋：“走吧。”

弗洛克跟着艾伦走，他根本不知道艾伦要去哪儿，但跟着他总没错。

就这样，他们两个在毕业典礼之后就住在了一起，弗洛克那天什么都没带，艾伦把他按在那张地毯上，弗洛克觉得自己选了块好货，长绒随着艾伦脱他衣服的动作扫着他的脖子，他的衬衫完全贴在身上，弄得皮肤又刺又痒。突然脱掉衣服让他猛地打了个寒战，弗洛克记得他对艾伦说“我冷”，但艾伦还是什么都不说，只是拍了一下他的屁股，在他挺起腰躲开的时候把他的裤子也扯了下来。

弗洛克就在这块地毯上告别了处男时代，他坐在沙发上，艾伦用勺子挖着冰淇淋举起手来递到弗洛克嘴边。弗洛克张开嘴，艾伦偏偏要把那一勺冰凉的牛奶冰淇淋扣在他的嘴唇上，直到白色的糖浆在他下巴上留下黏糊糊的痕迹才把剩下的东西连汤带水塞进他嘴里。

弗洛克从来不拒绝艾伦递到他嘴边的东西，艾伦知道他喜欢吃什么，也知道他的忌口，他们看起来像是亲密无间的情侣。艾伦也喜欢喂他，有时候弗洛克连看都不用看，仍然做着自己的事，伸着脑袋让嘴巴去找艾伦的手，吃掉他递过来的零食，这让艾伦觉得轻松又愉快。但艾伦并不是一直这样柔和，弗洛克认为艾伦像是牛奶一样的浓雾，有时温柔地包裹着他，有时裹得他喘不过气。

弗洛克不喜欢吃鸡蛋，尤其是煮鸡蛋。他们还在高中的时候，弗洛克总会把带鸡蛋的东西剩下。在他们同居之后的第一个周末，弗洛克因为周五和系里的同学们喝得太晚，第二天直到中午才醒过来。弗洛克捂着脑袋趿拉着拖鞋走到餐厅，看到艾伦在餐桌旁坐着，水煮蛋在修长的手指间除去外壳，然后落在碗里。

“你醒啦？”艾伦扭过头去看他，他的脸背着光，弗洛克看不清他的表情，只点了点头，坐到他对面。

“吃点东西，弗洛克。”艾伦点点面前的碗，弗洛克看着里面剥好的鸡蛋，咽了咽口水。

“怎么，你不饿？”艾伦托着腮看他，拿起一个鸡蛋放在弗洛克嘴边，他没有说任何话，只是慢慢推着。圆润光滑的白色水煮蛋慢慢顶开弗洛克柔软的嘴唇，他鼻子底下传来了蛋白那种怪异的味道，但是艾伦推进的动作一点也没有退缩，弗洛克强忍着这股味道把整个蛋都吞下去，鼓着嘴巴茫然地看着艾伦，然后慢慢咀嚼起来。他不知道艾伦在想什么，但他知道艾伦肯定没有生气，也许只是想让他吃这些东西吧。弗洛克艰难地嚼着，一点一点咽下去，终于吃完一个要倒水喝的时候，艾伦按住了他的手腕。

“再吃一个吧，弗洛克。”艾伦的语气不温不火，好像只是在要他帮忙递东西，他放开弗洛克的手，用指尖点点碗沿，弗洛克的手不听使唤地拿起一个剥好的蛋往嘴里塞。他几乎要吐出来了，他的喉咙条件反射地紧缩着，舌头后半部分向后隆起，他现在就想吐在桌子上。

但是艾伦紧盯着他，那双眼睛很大，从前艾伦还是短发的时候，那双眼睛让他看起来几乎像个小女孩，尤其是因为愤怒瞪大眼睛的时候，但是现在他更像是蝴蝶翅膀上用来威慑敌人的花纹。弗洛克看不懂他的眼神，他只能绷住嘴巴用力往里吞，直到眼睛里憋出泪水，眼眶红红的，像是刚刚被一根插进嘴里的阴茎噎了个半死。他终于吃完了第二个，干巴巴的蛋黄划过喉咙的触感难以忽视。弗洛克觉得自己的嘴巴被侵犯了，他对此感到羞耻。

但他并不觉得艾伦在羞辱他，艾伦从来不做这种无聊的事。

的确，艾伦只是想这样做，所以就动手做了，艾伦想喂他的男朋友吃他最讨厌的东西，别误会，他一向不讨厌弗洛克，他的行动就像是小孩撕掉蜻蜓的翅膀一样，没有恶意，只是想动手去做这件事。

“两个你可吃不饱，弗洛克。”艾伦又拿起来一个递过去，“我可以给你做个土豆沙拉，拌上切碎的鸡蛋、香肠和酸黄瓜，加点蛋黄酱，家里还有半瓶蛋黄酱，俄罗斯人就是这样做沙拉的，你想吃吗？”

“没关系，艾伦。”弗洛克又拿起一个鸡蛋塞进嘴里，他看着艾伦的眼睛慢慢地嚼着，梗着脖子咽下去。艾伦慢慢站起来走向冰箱，拿了一瓶橙汁，关上冰箱门，重新踱回弗洛克身边，把冰凉的瓶子贴在他脸上。

弗洛克拧开瓶子，仰起头来盯着艾伦的眼睛喝橙汁，艾伦等他喝完，两手按着他的脸颊低头咬上他的嘴唇，艾伦的头发扫着他的额头，弗洛克能闻到他洗发水的味道。

“弗洛克……”艾伦的手指从他的下巴滑到鼻尖，在只有两个人的家里用轻不可闻的声音说着，“你为什么现在还跟我在一起？”

弗洛克看着他的眼睛半张着嘴巴说不出话来，的确，他当初只是学生会里跑腿的那个，只是为了史密斯老师才一直咬牙干下去。弗洛克有时会想，也许他选择艾伦只是因为用艾伦来代替史密斯老师的位置而已。

“艾伦，我——”

“有一点点恶心哦，弗洛克。”艾伦微微笑了笑，拍拍弗洛克的脸颊，斜坐在桌子上看着他，“相信我就行了，你不是说……”

他举起手弯了弯手指打了个双引号：“这个世界需要恶魔，对吧？”

弗洛克看着笑了笑：“的确，我是说过。”

“现在像个傻瓜一样，弗洛克，咱们太久没活动了。”艾伦点点膝盖，“来这儿。我没有要敲打你的意思，我想你也知道，你想和谁交朋友我也没什么兴趣。”

弗洛克咂咂嘴走过去跪在艾伦面前，歪着脑袋枕在艾伦的膝盖上，他眯起眼睛看过去：“我知道你又见到莱纳了，怎么，你要在他面前把咱们的老同学揍一顿？还想着当时的明星四分卫和他的朋友们呢？”

“比那更多，弗洛克。”艾伦低头按着弗洛克的后脑勺，他能感觉到弗洛克温热的呼吸喷在他两腿之间，弗洛克咬着那条裤子上的拉链慢慢扯下来，用牙齿扯着布料，舌尖顶着纽扣，鼻尖顺着鼓鼓囊囊的一团向上蹭，嘴唇抿着纯棉的内裤，让那根他熟悉至极的阴茎露出来搭在他的脸上。艾伦很喜欢看弗洛克不用手只用嘴巴去找他的性器含在嘴里的样子，看起来像只狡猾的小动物。

弗洛克和艾伦接吻的时候从来不闭眼睛，他皱着眉头承接着艾伦的舌头，艾伦喜欢把舌头伸进来，舔他的上颚，直到他发出没出息的闷哼，然后用舌尖挑他的舌头，逼他张着嘴，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴巴流到下巴上，艾伦松开他的时候，弗洛克一边低头喘着，一边抬手用袖子抹掉下巴上的水痕。艾伦把冰淇淋纸碗塞给弗洛克让他吃，然后坐在那块柔软的地毯上扯下弗洛克的裤子，弗洛克抬着腿配合他把宽松的埃及棉长裤和内裤脱下来，捧着碗舔起木勺上的冰淇淋。

艾伦握住弗洛克微微硬起来的阴茎，像是在玩玩具一样托着腮左右晃晃，然后低头含住前端用粗糙的舌面舔舐着他饱满的龟头，他的头发随着吞吐的动作扫着弗洛克的大腿根，弗洛克慢慢张开着大腿，握住脚腕把自己折起来，艾伦慢慢吐出弗洛克的阴茎，收回舌头，让它落在弗洛克的大腿上，口腔的热度和湿润的触感打在大腿上的感觉让弗洛克的心跳快了一拍，他往回缩了缩腿，性器晃晃悠悠地拍在小腹上。

艾伦回头在茶几底下的抽屉里找了润滑，随便拆开包装，把冰凉的液体挤在弗洛克小腹上，向下抹着，让液体打湿他稀薄的浅色体毛，从弗洛克的阴茎根部顺着腿间流进臀缝。他那只干净的手托起弗洛克的小腿架在肩膀上，揪起他的纯棉白袜又松开手，让袜口弹到弗洛克的小腿肚上。艾伦撑着沙发跪在边缘，沾满润滑液的掌跟压住弗洛克柔软的囊袋不轻不重地揉搓着，手指毫无阻碍地进入他的后穴，弗洛克又吃了一勺冰淇淋，咬着勺子哼了一声。

“不要咬出牙印，弗洛克，我之后还要吃。”艾伦弯着手指向上提了提，弗洛克差点没拿住碗，连忙用两手一起扶着，膝盖向里收收，磨蹭着艾伦的耳朵，下面的穴口有节奏地抽动着，吮吸着插进来的手指。

艾伦最喜欢用手指给弗洛克做前列腺按摩，只用两根手指就可以让他哭着高潮，这对他来说是很有趣的事情。弗洛克含着勺子，绷起脚尖迎来无法抗拒的快感，小腹内里的空虚和失禁般的快感让他绷起脚尖，在这种情况下，他通常射得很快，不到五分钟就能弄脏自己。

艾伦让他跪在地毯上，弗洛克膝盖着地，还算圆润的屁股高高翘起，伏在地上等待着艾伦。

“冰淇淋，不要浪费。”艾伦压低身子，按住他的臀瓣慢慢顶进去，听到弗洛克绵长的呻吟，低头理了理弗洛克垂下的头发，“弗洛克，我改主意了，把它全部吃掉。”

艾伦不管弗洛克接下来要说什么，一手按住他的腰，一手把垂下来的碎发撩到耳后，自顾自地抽插起来。弗洛克被他顶得难受，还要把碗里的东西都吃掉，他很怕勺子会直接捅进嗓子眼里，抖着手把木勺丢掉，用手指挖着冰淇淋往嘴里送，含着手指吞咽着，发出克制的呻吟和喘息。弗洛克舔干净手指才继续吃下一口，他不喜欢黏糊糊的液体沾在手上的感觉，艾伦的阴茎在他的身体里进出着，他全身都被艾伦调动起来，随着节奏像是一架性爱机器一样晃动着，迎合艾伦的操弄。

艾伦射进他的身体里时，弗洛克还在舔舐手指上的甜水，结实年轻的肉体伏在他身上喘息着，湿热的气息喷在他的后颈，汗水滴在他的身上，和弗洛克自己的汗珠融合在一起，顺着肌肉的起伏向下滑着滴在地毯上。

“吃掉了，艾伦。”弗洛克大口喘着气，侧脸用脑袋抵着长绒，斜眼看向艾伦。

“很好，弗洛克。”艾伦低头亲吻着弗洛克，弗洛克支起身子，他和艾伦仍然结合在一起，他坐起来的动作让那根阴茎稍稍退出来，又深深地插进去。弗洛克回头皱着眉看向艾伦，泪水还没擦干净，把他的睫毛黏成一小簇一小簇的。艾伦按住他的腰，凑过去咬住弗洛克濡湿的嘴唇，上面还带着一点香草香精廉价的味道，然后他们就这样亲吻起来。被汗水浸湿的肉体黏腻地搅在一起，亲吻发出色情的水声，艾伦的体液和滑腻的润滑液一起从弗洛克的身体上慢慢滴落。然后他们慢慢分开，艾伦从弗洛克的身体里抽离出来，在男友的屁股上蹭掉多余的液体，慢悠悠地提上裤子。

弗洛克夹着腿站起来，艾伦拿着他的裤子，下半身赤裸的状态让他绷紧臀肌，扯着衣摆想要遮住自己湿漉漉的下体。艾伦凑过去托住他的囊袋，顺着阴茎根部向上捋着，稍稍歪头亲着弗洛克的嘴唇，然后拍拍他的肩膀，拿着衣服去阳台丢进洗衣机里。

弗洛克坐在地毯上，长绒扫着他的腿根，他从抽屉里翻来翻去，在买了就从没用过的避孕套和润滑液中间拿出烟盒和打火机，点上一根烟仰着头深深地吸进一口，然后慢慢地吐出。粗粝的烟草味在口腔和鼻腔里慢慢膨胀，他的脸红了起来，在烟雾中有点喘不过气。

就像是艾伦在他身边的感觉。

弗洛克又用力吸了一口，烟头猛地亮着，然后从亮橙色变成深深的红色，他拿起手机眯着眼睛看屏幕，刚刚有850比特币汇到他的账上。

他们要开始玩起来了，和当初的孩子们一起。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> *The Kids Don’t Stand A Chance：Vampire Weekends的歌，850比特币对应歌词“四千万美元的交易”。
> 
> **卢克·天行者和汉·索罗：《星球大战》里的主角，一起冒险的好兄弟。


End file.
